


Visitation

by Multifaceted_Melancholic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Both literally and figuratively, Joke's on everyone now, Laufey is cool, Loki gets his mischief from his mama, Outrageous trolling afoot, snark is the name of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifaceted_Melancholic/pseuds/Multifaceted_Melancholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lunik’s “Cat’s in the Cradle”. </p><p>Tony gets an unexpected house-call from his supposed estranged future wife- err... husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat's in the Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511329) by [Lunik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/pseuds/Lunik). 



> Inspired by Lunik’s “Cat’s in the Cradle”. Hilarious, hilarious work.
> 
> Tony gets an unexpected house-call from his supposed estranged future wife- err... husband.
> 
> “A truly Glorious Purpose” left me with so many pending feels. This is to satisfy that leftover snarkiness.
> 
> Rushed. Written in half an hour. Not enough time. Sorry.

* * *

 

As far as days go, it was a normal day at the Stark Mansion (now Avengers Tower). Well, as far as normal goes in a superhero’s life.

Tony was chilling with some expensive liquor (also normal), in his usual chair, when a decidedly-not-normal visitor made a dramatic entrance by sauntering up and slipping a freezing arm around his shoulder.

Tony blinked, and shuddered (from the cold, of course, not from the electric contact, _hmph, of course not)._ As far as strangers went, this one was awfully familiar.

Turning to his fellow Avenger emerging from the lift, he pointed a thumb at the intruder now stroking his hair, and enquired as casually as he could, “Okay, who’s the blue dude?”

Natasha raised an incredulous eyebrow. Clearly, there was something he was missing.

“Interesting that you should ask”, the alien drawled, “considering the fact that you claimed yourself my romantic partner from the future.”

Belatedly, Natasha offered the necessary introductions. “This is Laufey-king of Jὂtunheim, and-“

Ah, so that’s what this was about. Tony knew the name was familiar; he had heard of the blue people somewhere. All he needed was a little nudge.

Mustering his sternest voice, “Ah, so you’re another imposter claiming to be my Loki’s father? Did you come here to tell me that you have a greater claim than me? Coz’ you look _nothing_ like him.”

“Tony... that’s Laufey-king; and ze is _Loki’s mother_.” If an impassive face could be full of anger, Natasha’s definitely was.

Laufey was impressed. “You seem very intelligent, little spider. My son has impeccable choice.”

Tony reeled; he never expected a visit from ‘The Other Parent’, or so he had dubbed the crazy freak who had let this paternity circus run amok. Thinking fast, he explained, “I was drunk, totally. I barely remember powering up the time travel gizmo to travel to jὂtun-whatever.” Hastily, he added, “Don’t take it personally; I’m sure we had a wonderful time together.”

“Ah, so your machine defies not only time but also space... Odd then, that you should call it a _time machine_ ; why not a _space and time_ machine?”

Tony huffed. “Semantics.”

Laufey chuckled, unfazed by Stark’s rudeness. “You claim drunkenness, my _precious_ , but your memory is much better then mine. I was under the impression that you travelled back in time only. You appeared during our war on Midgard, and our _wonderful_ session occured then.”

“Oh, yeah well...”

The alien king smirked. “Semantics, I suppose?”

“Um yes, well, no... You’re right, of course. That’s how it went. I honestly don’t remember. Stuff happened, too much alcohol... messes with the brain, you know?” Trying to get the heat (or cold) off his back, Tony lobbed the ball into the other court. “Don’t _you_ remember?”

Laufey snorted convincingly. “Do you think that if I remembered, I would let _every_ ruler in _every_ realm claim parentage of my beloved child?”

 _Another_ blue guy materialized from nowhere (no shortage of them today, huh?), answering King Blue’s rebuttal. “Of course you remember. You’re doing this on purpose because you know it’s so much fun.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Ok, now who is _that_ blue dude?”

“That’s Loki.” Natasha deadpanned.

Tony scrambled back. “Oh, that, um... yeah, I knew that.” Turning to Laufey, he nodded. “Really takes after you, doesn’t he?”

“Why are you here, Dam?” Loki sighed, dropping his blue body on the couch with a groan. “I do hope you’re not playing hooky again. I’ve just been to Jὂtunheim; brother Helblindi is going mad, spinning in circles looking for you.”

“I only wanted to reunite and catch up with my lover here.” Easing himself off Tony, the King lumbered to the portal Loki has not-so-subtly left open. “Now that I’ve done that, I’ll be returning to my realm.”

Tony waved goodbye to the departing ‘lover’. Once he was sure the king/queen dude was gone, he leaned towards his son and whispered conspiratorially,

“You mentioned another brother.... any unsettled paternity claims open for grabs?”

* * *

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Will revise and neaten later. When, idk.


End file.
